


What Must Be Done

by Cadogan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadogan/pseuds/Cadogan





	What Must Be Done

Another burst of flame lit the jagged crenellations of the fortress. The trebuchets’ were already working again. 

“Will she surrender?” Ruan asked the man beside him  
The warden shook his head “Not Clarel. She will sacrifice anything and anyone, including herself, for what she believes is the greater good. Trust me, Inquisitor. I know of what I speak.” There was a hint of something Ruan had not heard in his voice before.  
“You… knew her well?” 

Loghain’s hard blue stare did not look away from the fires for a moment. “You should go, Inquisitor. It’s time to do what must be done.”


End file.
